Blazing Fire Black ashes
by AWESOME-L'S
Summary: Addie smiled at me, leaned in as if she was gonna kiss me but then whispered “Gotta go.” in my ear before ducking under my arm and walking out the door with out a glance back. Addie Blaze is back, and Sirius is freaked, oh yeah, things could get messy.
1. Blaze is back

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**A/N: New story, it was just in my head all week so I head to get it out there!**

I sat in my flat in a small part of New York, going over missions and files for the ministry when there was a knock at the door. Without looking up I moved my wand with a flick of the wrist and the door opened: Revealing a old wizard in purple robes, smiling grimly. He had blue eyes that were void of their usual twinkle and a long white beard.

"Dumbledore." I acknowledged, still not looking up.

"Miss Blaze." He said back walking in and helping himself to some tea. Finally, I looked up, and watched as my old professor shuffled around my small kitchen.

"What brings you here Albus?" I asked curiously. The last time I had seen him was at my graduation from Hogwarts fifteen years ago.

He sat down across from me with his tea and glanced at the papers I was looking over.

"You're an Auror?" He asked, smiling.

I nodded, "You're avoiding the question." I stated, looking him dead in the eye.

He sighed and placed his cup gently on the table. "Yes I suppose I am. But please dear I haven't seen you in fifteen years. How are you doing?"

"Fine Albus." I said waving off the question. "After the death of my best friend, and being literally banished from your godsons life I suppose I am as well as could be expected."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Yes well, that was fifteen years ago Addie."

I shrugged, "I'm a woman. Holding grudges is a talent." The old man cracked a small smile.

"Look Adivera. **( Like Ginevera you know Ginny's full name? Yeah that but with Adi instead of Gin.) **The war against Voldemort is not going as well as we had hoped. The Order is back together and they are doing everything within their power to protect Harry." He paused waiting for my reaction. I didn't say anything and he continued, "We need you back. You're on of the best witches I have ever seen, the order would do well with your strategy and advice."

I looked at him, our eyes met. Electric fiery blue, to soft twinkling blue.

"I don't know Albus. How is Harry going to react? If he's anything like his father, he's going to hate being told that his godmother abandoned him."

Albus looked at me over his half moon glasses, "You think that's what happened? That you abandoned him? Adivera you know that isn't true. At that point in time, everyone thought you were secret Keeper, that it was your fault, even myself. Sirius didn't want Harry anywhere near you."

I snorted, "Good to know."

He cracked a smile again, "But they've been set straight, everyone knows that Lily's and James' death was not _your_ fault but _Peter's_. So please rejoin us, we need you."

I looked at him and sighed in defeat, "Where am I staying?"

Dumbledore grinned and stood up, "Number twelve Grimauld place, we're having a meeting tonight at six, don't be late."

I sighed again as Dumbledore apparated back to England with a small crack. What was I getting myself into?

Shaking my head I stood up. Trying not to think about how awkward the encounter with the other order members would be. Sirius, Remus, Snape, Tonks, everyone. Everyone who blamed Lily's and James' death on _moi._ Everyone who thought I was secret keeper, Everyone who thought I ratted out my best friends, Everyone who decided to freakin' banish me from Harry's life.

They have a hell of a lot coming to them if they think I'm just going to forgive and forget. 'Cause it's not easy for me to forgive, and I sure as _hell_ never forget.

I packed my things in a small book bag, and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of Black skinny jeans with a fitted blood red shirt, then I pulled on my leather jacket over it. I stuck my wand in the back pocket of my jeans and stuffed my feat in to my black converse, pulling my silky black hair in to a ponytail as I did so. I was a skinny girl, with silky black hair that reached the middle of my back and electric blue eyes. I was one of the most accomplished Aurors in the entire ministry and knew several styles of muggle fighting.

I squared my shoulders and pulled bag on to one of them, then I apparated to the porch of Number twelve Grimauld place in England.

I knew who's house this was, it was the house of Black. I supposed Sirius couldn't anything much with being on the run for murder he didn't commit and all so he let the Order use his house. But another thing you'll learn about me I'm almost never wrong. I knocked gently on the door, glancing at my watch, damn, it was five fifty five. The Door was opened by none other than mad-eye moody. With his wand pointed at me of course.

"Name?" He asked in his gruff voice.

I rolled my eyes at the well known protocol, "Adivera Blaze. I'm the only one that knows that you still--"

I was cut off by his hand being placed over my mouth.

"Alright Addie you've made your point." He said, I grinned.

"Good to see you Moody." I said smiling.

Moody ignored me and grabbed my bag, sending it up stairs somewhere. I glanced around, the place was dusty, not very humane but still livable. I noticed a portrait that was covered by curtains. I knew it was most likely a portrait of Sirius' _lovely_ mother.

"Let's get to the kitchen. The meeting started already. Dumbledore is telling them about the new member which is you of course. They don't know who you are yet." I nodded and he led my through the narrow corridors of the grimy house to the kitchen. Moody walked in, but nobody noticed me yet, leaning casually against the doorframe as Dumbledore continued to rant about my expertise. I looked at the people around the table.

They were all so much…different than I last saw them, they still hadn't noticed me considering they were all staring at Dumbledore.

"She's is quite a skilled Auror and she has had experience in every field. I'm sure you all remember her troublemaking ways in school. Please welcome as an addition to the Order of the Phoenix, Miss Adivera Blaze."

Albus gestured to me, leaning on the door frame and everyone's eyes turned on me. To see what I had become, I'm sure they were expecting a weak emotional wreck but much to their dismay I was a fit young woman who could kill anyone of them within a few seconds.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats, knowing exactly what they accused me of fifteen years ago.

But Sirius sat there, not moving, not the least bit uncomfortable with my presence. I pushed my self off the door frame and walked into the room, their eyes following my every move. I had learned that confidence and grace was everything, if you didn't look intimidated you were the one in power.

"Albus." I acknowledged. Dumbledore smiled and gestured to a seat next to Moody. I nodded and took my seat.

"Now this was just a simple meeting for you to welcome Adivera to the Order, she'll be staying here---" Dumbledore's rant was interrupted by a man with a huge nose and greasy black hair entering the room.

My jaw clenched at the sight of him.

"You're late Severus." Dumbledore said tersely.

Snape nodded, "My apologies Albus I had some business to take care of." He turned and his eyes swept the room, his gaze falling fiercely on me. He stood there staring.

"What is she doing here?" He spoke through clenched teeth to Dumbledore. I smiled smugly, folded my arms over my chest and leaned back comfortably in my chair.

"She's part of the order." He answered simply.

"How? When? _Why?"_ He spluttered.

I raised a hand, "I'm still here you know."

Snape turned on me, giving me a death glare like no other. I met his glare with a mock friendly smile and he barged out of the room.

The Order members were staring at me with a look of disbelief. "What?" I asked, confused.

Sirius was trying and failing miserably to suppress a grin, as I asked this question. They just shook their heads and returned their attention to Albus.

"Now I'm leaving, I expect you all to welcome Adivera to the order with open arms. Meeting adjourned." Albus concluded the meeting and everybody instantly turned to me.

I stood up and they watched me, "I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" I asked, they all stared at me disbelievingly again.

"What?" I asked again, and once again they all just shook their heads and struck conversations with their neighbor. I turned to Moody, "What's up with them?"

He shrugged, "Probably thought you'd be an emotional wreck, or at least the tiniest bit angry at them."

"I am angry at them, I'm just too hungry at the moment too start yelling." I said truthfully.

Moody chuckled, "Go ask Molly Weasly, for food, she's the one that cooks." He pointed to a short red-haired women near the stove.

"Thanks Moody." I said and I weaved through the order members to the woman named Molly.

"Hey Mrs. Weasly right?" I asked coming up to her.

She smiled and warm smile, "Oh you're Adivera! Welcome to the Order dear!" She said smiling and cooking at the same time.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasly, and please, call me Addie." I said smiling back, she laughed.

"Of course dear, now dinners almost ready if could you just run up stairs and tell the kids, while I get rid of these Order members that'd be great." She said.

At the sound of the word dinner I grinned, "Sure." I made my way out the crowded kitchen and upstairs. I knocked on the first door, not really knowing who was in there. I didn't really know anybody.

"Come in." a sweet voice called. I opened the door to find a red-headed girl who I deduced was one of Molly's kids, with three red haired boys, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy who looked to much like James not to be Harry.

"Hey you guys are the only kids in this house right?" They nodded tentatively, as they stared at me.

"Well, Molly says dinners ready soon so you all should come downstairs." I turned and walked out of the room but not before I heard someone ask, "Who was that?" and Harry answer, "I dunno, I'll ask Sirius."

I grinned as I made my way back to the kitchen, _that_ would be an interesting conversation.

I walked back into the kitchen to see of all the order members that were there only, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Moody, and a red-haired man who was most likely Molly's husband were sitting at the table. I watched as Molly struggled to bring the plates and dinner to the table. I smiled and whipped out my wand.

"Here Mrs. Weasly." I said and with a flick of my wand the plates were each set up in front of every chair, with cups next to them, the silver wear set neatly next to them and the dinner placed neatly on a platter in the center of the table.

Mrs. Weasly smiled, "Oh why thank you dear."

I smiled in return as I took a seat next to Moody, "My pleasure."

I could feel everyone's gaze on me as I struck a conversation with Moody. Finally the kids came into the room and I saw Harry quickly take the seat next to Sirius.

"Oh you don't know anyone!" Molly said standing. "Please introduce yourselves."

Two of the three red-haired boys stood up, it was obvious they were twins. "I'm Fred." The first one said.

"I'm George." The other said.

"We're the most annoying twins you'll ever meet." They said together grinning.

I smiled and nodded. The other red-haired boy stood up. "I'm Ron uh… yeah that's it."

I nodded, still smiling. The other red-head introduced herself as Ginny, and the girl with bushy brown hair introduced herself as Hermione.

I nodded, and watched as Harry stood up, he looked so much like James, but with Lily's eyes. "I'm Harry." He said simply and he sat back down.

I leaned back in my chair and looked at the kids appraisingly, "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Adivera but you can call me Addie, newest member of the order." They nodded, but Harry was too busy watching as Sirius ignored my introduction.

"Adults now." Molly said firmly. "Sirius first."

He looked at me, matching my body language: arms crossed defiantly over the chest, leaning comfortably back in the chair, without an expression on the face.

"Blaze." He acknowledged.

I raised an eyebrow, "Black."

Molly looked surprised, "You know each other?" We sat not glancing at her as we glared at each other.

"Sadly." We answered at the same time.

"Alright then." Molly's husband intervened. "Time for dinner." We ate in silence, Harry staring me and Sirius down.

I finished first. I picked up my plate and dropped it into the sink.

"Lovely dinner Molly." I said as I did so.

"Thank you Addie." She said. I nodded and left the room without a word to any one else.

Sirius POV

I watched Addie leave the room without a word to anyone else and I sighed, knowing that Harry would now bombard me with questions as to who she is, questions I really didn't want to answer. She had changed a lot over the past fifteen years. She looked amazingly beautiful and fit, she walked with a certain grace and confidence that no girl I have ever dated had. Now I'm not saying I dated Addie but I couldn't deny that she was… well perfect in every males eyes.

"Who was that? How do you know her?" Harry asked looking at me. I sighed and stood up.

"Come on." Not bothering to put our plates away, me and Harry left the room. I led him into the drawing room.

We both sat on the couch. "Alright what do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Who is she and how do you know her?" Harry repeated.

I ran a hand through my disheveled black hair, "Alright, that is Adivera Blaze, your mothers' best friend. I know her because we went to school together. The two of us hated each other with a burning passion, we couldn't even be in the same room together without finding some sort of reason to argue. She's also your godmother." I said the last part really quietly so he wouldn't hear it.

"She's also my WHAT?!" Harry yelled, damn, he heard.

"Now Harry…" I started but he had already stormed out of the room and up the stairs to find Addie. He found her in the bedroom next to mine. Her backpack on her bed as she unpacked and her jacket off, so now I had a clear view of entire amazing body…

"You're my GODMOTHER?!" Harry yelled. Addie didn't even flinch, instead she raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell were you my entire life?! Huh? Sirius had an excuse, he was locked up in Azkaban but what about you? I was forced to live with muggles, muggles that treated me terribly! I could have had a normal wizarding childhood! But no, my godmother decides to disappear of the face of the earth and leave me to---"

Harry was cut off when Addie pulled out her wand, "_Silencio!" _She muttered.

"I take it Sirius didn't finish the story then?" She said, her eyebrows raised. I loved how my name sounded when she said it. It was like…wait no what the hell? I hate her!

"Not exactly." I muttered sheepishly. Harry turned on me, and gave me a 'Continue.' expression.

I sighed and sat on Addie's bed, "Right so… your parents went into hiding and uh well, everyone in the Order thought that Addie here was secret keeper, so when we found out Lily and James had been killed, we all, meaning, me, Remus, Tonks, Snape and a few other Order members were quick to blame Addie. I told her that godmother or not she wasn't aloud to be part of your life. She was to have no contact with you whatsoever, and she was to be sent to Azkaban. Now, Addie knew she was innocent blah,blah,blah and there was no way she was going to Azkaban so Miss smarty over here." I gestured to Addie, "Left for America, where she has been living for the past fifteen years. But you see, about an hour or two after she left, I realized that _Peter_ was secret keeper and that Addie was just a decoy, and not bothering to tell Addie to come back, I set off to find Peter. And I did find him, but the rat fled and I was sent to Azkaban for his murder. Therefore I could not tell the others that Addie was innocent, not that I would because I couldn't care less if she was Azkaban or not, so everyone still believed she was guilty for the killing of your parents and Addie could not return to London to claim you as her godson, so technically…it's my fault she missed out on your life." I concluded. Harry looked murderous and he pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. Well, he tried to pull out his wand, but it was missing. He looked around.

"Looking for something?" Addie asked, she was leaning against the wall twirling Harry's wand in her fingers.

"Give it back." Harry said, his voice dangerously low.

"Now now Harry, I'd love to do that but we can't have you getting sent to Azkaban for underage wizardry can we?" She said nonchalantly.

"He kept you from my life! Don't you care?" Harry said, his eyes a bit hurt.

Addie appraised her godson, "Course I care Harry. But killing Sirius is not going to do anything for you." See, she said my name again…

Harry opened his mouth to speak, "And no hexing or cursing either." She said, Harry clamped his mouth shut.

"Look Harry, I'll try to build up the relationship we were supposed to have, I'll make up for lost time, but I don't want you letting your temper get out of hand for small things. Even though you have every right to be angry with Sirius he _is _your Godfather, and I don't think you'd be to happy if you killed the only family you have left." Addie said. Harry took a deep breath as I stared at Addie. She _never _defended me, not even when we were at school.

"Alright fine." Harry said, Addie smiled and gave him his wand back. He took it and trudged out of the room to find Ron and Hermione. Addie sighed and turned back to her dresser, fixing her things. My eyes were locked fiercely on her watching her every move.

"I can see you watching my ass in the mirror Sirius." She said not turning around, I blushed. Not able to explain my actions, I mean I hated her…but wow.

"In your dreams Addie, in your dreams." I responded covering my blush with my trademark grin. Her eyes narrowed, "That wouldn't be a dream Sirius, it'd be a nightmare."

I rolled my eyes, and stood up. "Why are you being so…nice?" I asked seriously.

Addie cocked her head to one side when she turned to look at me, "I'm not being nice. I'm being civil." She told me, "There's a difference."

I looked at her, trying to push the thoughts of how cute she looked with her head cocked to the side like that out of my mind, "Nope. I'm pretty sure you're being nice."

Addie sighed exasperatedly, "Would you rather I walk around snarling at you and hexing you every ten seconds?"

I shrugged and she sighed again, "Look Sirius," Ah my name… " I don't forgive you guys for what happened fifteen years ago. I don't think I ever will, but as long as I'm here I'm going to try to forgive and forget, if you'd rather I try to hex you every waking moment then whatever it's your problem because like it or not Black I'm a part of the order, I'm living your house and you're just gonna have to deal with it."

Not thinking about what I was doing I walked really close to her until she backed against a wall. I put my arms on either side of her head, preventing any escape.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear, surprisingly there was no response from Addie. Usually when I did this girls were all giggly like they were high or something, but Addie stood still, breathing at a normal pace. I was so close that could feel her hot breath on my neck.

"What makes you think I have a problem with you living here?" I whispered. What the hell was I doing? I don't even like Addie!

Addie smiled. She smiled! Then she moved her mouth toward my ear like I did to her. Shit, I almost forgot who the girl heartthrob of Hogwarts was.

"I haven't forgotten your reputation Black," She breathed, "And I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten mine. Am I right?" I _almost_ shivered, but thank god I didn't.

I leaned back in, my mouth near her ear again. "You're absolutely right, I haven't forgotten. But love, that was fifteen years ago, things change." I breathed back. Still no reaction from Addie, well it didn't matter because I was still trying to figure what the hell I was doing. Flirting with Addie Blaze? Have I gone mad?!

Addie laughed, it was a soft sweet laugh, one that for some reason I wanted to hear again…and again.

"You think I don't know that? Everything changes. Lives, histories…people." She whispered, dare I say it? _Seductively _in my ear.

I leaned out, and my grey eyes met her Electric blue ones. They were so damn, captivating that I couldn't bring my self to look away.

"Addie!" Mad-eye moody's voice grafted throughout the house.

Addie smiled at me once more, leaned in as if she was gonna kiss me but then just whispered "Gotta go." in my ear before ducking under my arm and walking out the door with out a glance back.

**A/N Do you like? Should I write more?**


	2. Never get caught

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Addie POV

I walked downstairs smirking slightly to my self at the look on Sirius' face when I walked out. He didn't actually expect me to kiss him right? I mean _come on_, he's my childhood enemy and the man who ruined my life, but the strange thing is that I _wanted _to kiss him, I _wanted_ his arms to wrap themselves around me, I _wanted_ to feel his lips on mine. I shook my head out of my reverie as I made my way back down to the kitchen. I wasn't surprised to see that the everyone was still there, excluding the kids.

"Yeah?" I asked not noticing as Sirius came in behind me looking slightly dazed.

Moody looked at me, "We have a slight problem…" He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"If this is about me still being classified as a convict and not being able to accompany you guys to see Harry off tomorrow then please save it."

Moody looked at me covering his surprise with a skeptical face, "You're going to miss seeing your godson off?" He asked incredulously.

I gave him a Black worthy smirk, "I have absolutely no intention of missing it Moody, but no one will know that I'm there."

Remus piped up speaking to me for the first time, "How so?" Okay, so it was only two words but at least we're getting somewhere.

I shot him a good natured smirk, "Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies."

His gave me a small smile before turning back to the copy of the Daily prophet he was reading.

"Addie…" Moody said in a warning tone.

I rolled my eyes, "Chill Moody, I'm not going to do anything big." I said, grinning.

"Alright, just don't get yourself caught." He said warily.

I smiled, "I won't get caught. Trust me." I saw Sirius, Tonks, and Remus flinch slightly. Right, that's what I said fifteen years ago.

_Flashback_

"_How could you Addie?! Our fucking best friends, dead!" Sirius bellowed. _

_I glared, "It wasn't me Black! I wasn't the damn secret keeper!" I shouted back._

_"Yes you were, James told me, he wouldn't lie!" Remus added, also yelling._

_"I would **never**_ _rat out James and Lily. They mean the world to me, you know that! Tonks help me out here." I looked over to my friend for help to see that she was shaking her head and walking to stand by Sirius and Remus._

"_Tonks?" My voice broke slightly as I watched my other best friend from Hogwarts stare at me. _

"_I'm sorry Addie, but nothing else makes sense." Tonks whispered. _

"_I DID NOT RAT LILY AND JAMES OUT TO VOLDEMORT." I roared and they stood back slightly._

"_Shut up Blaze, no one wants to hear you're lies anymore." Sirius snapped. _

_I glared at him, "I wasn't the secret keeper Black! And what about Harry?"_

"_You're not going anywhere near him." Remus said coldly, "The only place you're going is to Azkaban."_

_I rolled my eyes, "There is no way in hell I'm going to Azkaban." I said calmly. _

"_Like hell you aren't!" Sirius yelled, "You murdered my best friend and yours, that deserves the worst spot in Azkaban!"_

"_I'm not going to Azkaban." I repeated._

"_Yes you are Blaze and you're going to stay there, far away from Harry. Godmother or not you're not going to have any part in his life, he won't even know you existed." Sirius said._

"_You can't keep me from my godson Black, I'm not going to Azkaban because I didn't kill Lily and James, I didn't rat them out. All THREE of you KNOW that I hate anything and everything that has to do with the dark arts, why the hell would I work for Voldemort." I yelled._

"_Well if you weren't Secret Keeper then who was?" Tonks demanded. _

_I shrugged, "I dunno, James refused to tell me anything." _

"_Very convenient." Remus muttered under his breath._

"_What is WRONG with you three? You know me, inside and out like the back of your hand. You freakin' grew up with me! Why would I sentence my best friends to death?" I snapped._

_Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, "You tell us." _

_I threw my hands up in exasperation, "I'm leaving." I announced, "I've had enough of the three people who I thought were closest to me accusing me of murder." _

"_You go ahead Blaze, but wherever you are the Ministry will find you. You'll get caught and you'll locked in a cell in Azkaban with the rest of your little death eater friends." Sirius snarled._

_I pulled out my wand to apparate, "I won't get caught, not where I'm going. Trust me." And with a small Pop I was gone._

_End flashback_

Well, I meant it then, and I mean it now, I didn't get caught. I _never_ get caught: And I wasn't about to start now_._

**A/N I know it's short, but i think it's pretty good. Here's an excerpt from the next Chapter: **

**"What the fu--" Sirius paused eyeing Molly and the wooden spoon she was holding her hand. She gave him a glare. "Fudge. I said Fudge. See? No harm done." **

**Harry snickered and turned his attention back to me. "How is this possible?" **

**I gave him a dog-like grin.**

**HAHA. That's it. hope u like!**


End file.
